Fake Your Death
by lemonygoodness1998
Summary: When Carter joins the Hellsing Organization, it's an anything but normal entrance: found on the estate's doorstep like an abused puppy, he was recommended to join the organization by Alucard himself. Other than that he is a fairly normal recruit - except for the fact that he's a girl.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Alucard's POV

We found him lying bloodied at our doorstep. Or, rather, Walter found him lying bloodied at our doorstep. According to the butler, when he was found his lip was split and swollen, his nails ragged and broken, his neck scratched and bleeding. Taking him into a spare room in the estate he set about tending to his visible wounds with a rag and a washbasin filled with warm water.

Integra, the police girl, and I stood before the door of the room where the boy was being kept as Walter finished recounting his tale.

"So, you've been caring for him for how long now?" Integra asked the butler.

"About an hour, I should say; however, I do believe he lay at our doorstep for quite a while before I found him. He was nearly frozen when I brought him inside."

"What do you intend to do with him after he is well?"

"That depends on what you wish, sir," Walter answered politely.

My master fiddled with her cigar while coming up with a solution.

"We can't have him revealing our headquarters' location," she muttered. "But we can't just leave him out in the cold streets of London, either."

"Might I suggest training him to be a member of the organization?" Walter said. "As I carried him in I couldn't help but feel that his arms were quite firm. Possibly muscular."

Integra hummed in recognition.

"I'll think about it," she said definitively. "Thank you, Walter."

"No trouble at all, Sir Integra." The butler bowed slightly to my master and left, back upright in his signature impeccable posture. Once he had disappeared around the corner my master turned to me.

"I don't know what to do," she said, slightly surprising me. "Normally we're taking in a vampire like Seras. But this…" She took a puff of her cigar.

"We _are_ always in need of guards," the police girl piped.

"That is true…" Integra said. "I'll have to give you the same answer I gave Walter. I'll think about it."

My master grasped the doorknob and turned it clockwise. Pushing forward, the door swung noiselessly open into the dark room. With my enhanced vision I could see the boy, dressed in dark colors and lying on his back, covered by pale blue bedsheets. Integra walked into the room and lit a candle, lifting it beside the boy's head and letting the light flow down onto his face. The light revealed the boy's face to be covered with a black hood connected to the back of his shirt. My master reached a hand to remove the hood when the boy rolled over in his sleep, facing his back towards her. I strode to the boy's head and knelt down before removing his hood. The boy was a mere child, perhaps eighteen, with pale skin and eyelashes that cast shadows down his hollow cheekbones. I released the hood and let it settle back into its place, only receiving a soft snore from the child.

"He's just a child," I said quietly to my master.

"So there's no danger of you killing him if I were to leave." I shook my head.

"He's far too young to drink from. I do have morals."

Integra chuckled and brought her cigar to her lips once more.

"I have a meeting to attend," she said. "I want you to keep an eye on him while I'm gone, and don't let him leave the room. Tell Walter if he wakes." She stood and straightened her jacket.

"Of course, my master," I said with a deferential bow of my head.

"Seras, you come with me," she commanded.

"Yes, sir," the police girl answered, and followed Integra out of the room. The door closed and I was left alone with the child.

The moment the door clicked shut the boy tossed his head to the right and let out a pitiful whimper. Not knowing exactly what to do, I placed my hand on his head in an effort to be of some comfort.

It didn't work.

Instead of comforting the child I provoked another pained whimper from his throat. His eyes flew open with a start and he flung himself over the edge of the bed. I stood up to look over the edge, but the boy jumped up before I could even glance down. He grabbed the candlestick from his bedside and thrust it out before him, violently tearing out the candle and extinguishing it in the process. The windowless room was plunged into near darkness; being a vampire I could still see.

"I know you're in here," I said to the boy. "I can see you."

He opened his mouth to speak, but then thought better of it and remained silent. If he were to have spoken he would have given away his position. Instead of speaking he nearly noiselessly stepped towards the door; I countered by taking a step in the same direction. The boy's eyes widened in surprise, then turned to slits in concentration as he took another silent step. I stepped again and his gaze darted to my eyes.

"Back off," the boy warned, brandishing the metal candlestick like a weapon.

"Foolish child," I chuckled. "Though I do admire your bravery."

"It's not bravery if I'm about to piss myself."

"Bravery isn't the lack of fear; it's being terrified and carrying on anyway."

"As much as I'm enjoying this philosophical discussion I really must be going," he snapped, taking a tentative step towards the door. I lightly grabbed his wrist and he whirled on me, swinging the candlestick at my head at a surprising velocity. I ducked my head to avoid the weapon and gripped his other wrist.

"I'm not here to hurt you," I explained. "Our butler found you-"

"Don't give me that bullshit," he viciously spat.

He jumped and planted his feet firmly against my chest in an effort to knock me over, but his attempt was futile; I was made of iron. He smacked against my chest and ricocheted, nearly popping his arms from his sockets in the process. I held onto the child more firmly – he wasn't giving up so easily.

"If you would just let me explain," I continued a little too harshly. "Our butler found you on our doorstep, bleeding and unconscious. So we took you in to clean you up."

He looked like a cornered animal, breathing heavily and wide-eyed as I pinned him to the wall. He swallowed and looked up at me.

"I don't believe you," he growled. I had to laugh at the fire in his eyes. "Stop laughing, creep!"

"I don't think you're in a position to call the shots here," I said. The fire in his eyes seemed to grow in intensity until it threatened to spill over his waterline.

"Don't think I can't hurt you," he warned lowly. "Don't think I _won't _hurt you." I laughed again. His threats might have actually frightened me had I been human, but as a vampire they were merely amusing. "Let me go."

"Only if you promise to get back in the bed and rest up," I said. "I'm not letting you leave this room until your wounds are fully healed, as per my master's orders."

"Let me go!" he repeated, attempting to knee me in the groin. But once he brought his leg up he nearly doubled over, the only things keeping him from collapsing onto the floor being my hands on his wrists.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Against my better judgement I released his arms. He fell to the floor, flinging his arms over his stomach.

"Don't come any closer!" he panted feebly. "I'll rip your fucking arms off."

"Sure you will," I said, lifting under his knees and shoulders and depositing him back on the bed. His arms still clung tightly to his stomach. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm stuck in this fucking room."

"What's wrong with your _body_?"

"It's stuck in this fucking room."

I placed a hand on my forehead to quell a headache.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong I'll have to examine you myself."

"No! No, no!"

After several more minutes of coaxing and cringing he still hadn't told me what was wrong, so I took it upon myself to remove his arms from his stomach and peel off his sweatshirt.

"Don't! Don't!" the boy cried. "Please don't do this!" He was nearly sobbing at this point.

"If you're not going to calm down and tell me what is wrong, you leave me no other choice, boy."

"Boy?"

Ah.

Though the child had short hair and a sharp jaw, upon lifting its shirt I found it also possessed a wide flare to its hips and a slight roundness to its chest.

The child hit me hard with the candlestick and knocked me to the ground.

"That's what you fucking get, creep," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Alucard's POV

She shoved her shirt back down over her stomach and clutched the candlestick in both hands. She had hit me with enough force to splinter the metal candlestick; it couldn't be used as much of a bludgeon anymore, but it would make an excellent shank. She seemed to know this, and readied herself for another attack.

"I beg your pardon, miss," Walter's voice came from the doorway. "Should I step out for a moment?"

The girl whipped her head around to face Walter, wide-eyed and breathing hard. She pushed herself as close as she could to the headboard, as far away from the two of us as possible. She gulped.

"Both of you just let me go," she choked. "I don't want any trouble."

Walter eyed the broken candlestick.

"Really, miss?"

"He was lifting up my shirt!" she exclaimed in defense.

"I noticed that," Walter said. "But I also couldn't help but notice a wound on your stomach, miss. Would you mind if I examined it?"

She panted heavily without taking he eyes off of the butler. Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded her consent.

"O-Okay," she stuttered.

"If you would please drop the candlestick," Walter said. She sighed but obeyed, the metal candlestick clanging against the floor.

The butler came over to the side of the bed and pulled up a chair, making himself somewhat comfortable before rolling up his sleeves. Gently pulling the girl's shirt up to reveal her stomach, Walter gasped, and so did I.

Her stomach, flat and muscled though it was, was littered with scraping scars, none of which had the tell-tale pinpricks that indicate stitches. Crossing her abdomen were a series of three bloody scratches, all of them deep. Walter looked back up at the girl's face in shock.

"How did you get these?" he asked, referring to the wounds. She just turned her head away and focused on a point on the wall. "Miss?"

"I'd rather not say," she said quietly, still not taking her eyes off the wall.

"As you wish," Walter said, and dipped a washcloth into a basin of warm water he had left on her bedside.

After he cleaned her wounds, he wound a thin white bandage around her stomach until the gouges were no longer visible. Sitting back up in his chair, Walter began asking her a series of questions.

"What is your name, miss?"

"Carter," she said.

"Do you have a last name?"

"I did." She didn't divulge any more information on the subject.

"How old are you?" Walter asked.

"Eighteen," she said a bit too quickly. The butler shook his head and chuckled.

"You're not really eighteen, are you?"

"For all intents and purposes I am."

"Very well," he said. "What are your origins? Where are you from?" Carter sighed.

"Texas." It was then that I finally noticed her American accent. "Listen, I just… I really need to…" She sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"You really need to what, miss?" Walter prodded.

"I need to disappear," she said. Walter and I cocked our brows. "I'm on the run from some people and I need to disappear, so if I could just rest up for a bit and then leave that would be great."

"I'm sure that could be arranged," the butler said. She looked relieved.

"Thank you," she sighed. Walter stood from his seat and rolled down his sleeves.

"I shall leave you for now," he said, then turned to me. "Alucard, I think it might be best if you were to come with me and leave the young miss be for a while."

"Of course, Walter," I said.

As we walked down the hall to inform my master of the girl's waking Walter addressed me.

"Alucard," he said.

"Yes?"

"I already misreported her sex to Integra. Do you think it wise to set the record straight if she's on the run?"

I pondered the question for a moment before saying:

"I'm not terribly sure. Instinct tells me no, but my head tells me it's unwise to keep secrets from my master."

Walter nodded his head once.

"Thank you. I shall take that into consideration."

Walking down the hall towards the meeting room, we eventually decided not to report her sex to Integra. After her meeting was through Walter and I reported the story of what had happened in the spare room. My master hummed.

"He swung the candlestick hard enough to splinter it?" she asked lowly.

"Yes, sir," Walter said.

"And he actually hurt you, Alucard?"

"I may have a lump on my head, my master," I answered.

She hummed again.

"We can't let something like this get away," she said. "I've made up my mind. I want him in the agency."

Carter's POV

The two men came back within thirty minutes, but this time they brought someone with them. A woman with long blonde hair and a cigar told me that she wanted me to be a part of her organization.

"What kind of organization are we talking about here?" I asked. "I'm not really up for a sales job."

The woman chuckled at me and took another puff of her cigar.

"We're not a sales agency by any means," she said. "We're more of a special military force."

"You say 'special.' What exactly are you combatting?"

"You are asking exactly the right questions," she chuckled. "We combat those who believe themselves to be of the mythical persuasion."

Now I was listening.

I looked over to the man in the red coat and hat. He was unnaturally tall, and when he caught me looking at him he flashed me a small but fanged smirk.

_Not human_.

"You're not human, are you?" I asked him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I'm not," he said.

"He's a vampire," said the woman. "As is the police girl. You might see her later, if you agree to join our-"

"I'll join," I interrupted. The woman looked slightly taken aback.

"What made you decide so soon?"

_Because I'm not human either, I don't think._

"Because anywhere is better than where I came from," I said instead.

The woman nodded once and stuck out her hand.

"My name is Sir Integra Hellsing, head of the Hellsing Organization. Welcome to the team…."

"Carter," I finished.

"Do you have a last name, Carter?"

"I did."

I took her hand and shook it once before hastily dropping it. I didn't like to be touched. She looked at me for a moment before leaving.

"Welcome to the team, young man," she said, and left.

Once she was gone I looked at the two men questioningly.

"Young man?" I asked.

"We thought you were a boy when you first came in," said the man in the white shirt and vest. He must have been a butler of some kind.

"And you thought that if I pretended to be a boy I might have a better chance of disappearing?"

They both nodded.

"My name is Walter," the vested man said. "And this is Alucard."

"Carter," I repeated. Walter smiled slightly.

"Welcome home, Carter."

I almost cried.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Alucard's POV

After about a week the girl's stomach wound had healed. The moment Walter deemed it safe my master wanted Carter out in the training field, training in marksmanship and hand-to-hand combat. It was around eleven at night, and Integra, Walter, and I stood on the sidelines to watch her training.

Our resident trainer, a man by the name of Bones, was busy trying to teach Carter the basic anatomy of a firearm. Bones pointed to each part of the weapon in an attempt to tell her what they were called and what they did, but she beat him to it each time.

"How do you know all of this?" Bones asked.

"My father," she responded. She bit the inside of her cheek and looked down.

When it came to testing her target accuracy she was average, better than perhaps half the guards we employed. It was still impressive for her first day, however, and Integra clenched her cigar in her teeth every time Carter made a bullseye. My master was pleased.

After about ten rounds of ammunition were fired Bones decided Carter was ready to move on to hand-to-hand.

"Alright, young man," he said. "Combat time."

Carter seemed to whiten at the suggestion but made no move to protest. Bones brought her to the middle of the training field and said he wanted to give her an initial evaluation to see what he was working with.

"O-Okay," Carter stammered, flustered by something.

"Walter," broached Integra, "What do you think has him so worked up?"

"I'm not sure, sir," the butler admitted. "But this should be interesting to watch."

"Indeed," I echoed, subconsciously reaching a hand up to scratch where she had hit me with the candlestick.

"Alright, I'm gonna come at you," Bones told the girl. "Are you ready?"

She adjusted herself without taking her eyes off her opponent, placing her right foot behind her left and bringing her fists up to protect her face. Bones smirked at her, obviously thinking she was only mimicking the stances of television heroes.

"Yes."

Immediately he was attacking, and immediately she swung her fist in a lightning fast punch, hitting Bones straight in the eye. We heard a sickening thud and saw him fall to the ground, out cold.

"I think that's why he was flustered," Walter said as a guard rushed to make sure the trainer was okay.

"Indeed," said Integra.

My master walked up to Carter.

"Where did you learn to punch like that?" she asked her.

"My father," she answered, chewing the inside of her cheek again. "And eleven years of tae kwon do."

"Hm," my master hummed, taking another huff of her cigar and thinking about something. She seemingly broke out of her trance when she called for me. I walked over to where the two stood while a guard carried Bones back to the house.

"Yes, my master?" I asked. Carter looked between the two of us a bit curiously, as if trying to figure out our relationship.

"Bones is the best at hand-to-hand we have on staff," she said. "If he could knock him out that quickly there is no way a human opponent would stand a chance."

"That is true."

"However, we still need to test him."

I didn't like what she was getting at.

"Are you suggesting that he and I spar, master?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure that is such a good idea?"

"Do you dare question your master?"

"Of course not," I caved. "As you wish."

Carter looked more than hesitant as I removed my coat and hat, folding the coat neatly and placing it on the ground with the hat atop it. I moved to stand in front of her, suddenly realizing just how small she was compared to me. There was no way I wouldn't hurt her.

I gave one last questioning look to my master, who merely nodded her head, before turning back to the girl in front of me.

"I'll go easy on you at first," I said.

"Okay," she said.

I threw a punch and she blocked it with her forearm, suddenly sweeping her foot under my legs in an effort to knock me off my feet. I jumped over her foot and kicked at her side. She grabbed my leg and twisted, nearly sending me flying. My hands hit the ground and I flipped myself up, now standing several feet away.

"I now refuse to go easy on you," I said.

She merely smirked.

"Go ahead."

I charged and attempted to punch her in the face, but she bent her back and ducked. Her hands hit the ground and she flipped out of the way, her legs trying to hit me in the stomach. I stepped back to avoid it.

We went on like this for at least ten minutes, neither of us landing a single blow. When my master told us to stop her eyes were uncharacteristically wide and Carter was panting like a racehorse.

"That will be all," Integra said coolly.

"Alright," I said.

Carter nodded breathlessly, too tired to speak.

My master told Walter to go fetch the girl a bottle of water. When he returned he handed it to Carter and she gulped it down greedily.

"Thank you," she said when she was finished.

"No problem at all, Carter," the butler responded.

"Carter, what you have just accomplished is almost unheard of," Integra told her. "I have never seen any of our guards hold out so long against a vampire without a weapon, much less a new recruit."

"Thank you," Carter said quietly.

"How are you so fast?"

Carter stiffened, but answered.

"That's like asking how someone can play the piano without lessons or how someone can solve math problems in their head. It just comes naturally. It's not anything that I've learned."

"I see."

My master took another huff of her cigar.

"I think that will be enough for today. We can't do much else without Bones and our trainee looks exhausted."

"Very well, sir," said Walter. He offered to take the empty water bottle from Carter, but she insisted that she throw it away herself.

When we returned to the house Carter went straight to her room, presumably to shower. My master, Walter, and I watched her walk down the hallway and enter the room.

"That is one extraordinary boy," Integra said.

"Indeed," Walter and I agreed.

Carter's POV

I locked the door, tested that it was locked, and stripped down to my underwear. I walked into the bathroom attached to the bedroom in which I was staying and peeled my sweat-sticky bra and underwear from my body, revealing wide hips, a round chest, and a stomach and arms and legs so full of scars it was hard to imagine I wasn't born with the markings. I sighed and turned on the water.

I was sore all over and I'd hardly had time to become so. It made me cringe to think of how I would feel in the morning. I'd never had such a formidable opponent before Alucard, and I could feel it in my torn muscles.

The water was finally scalding hot and I stepped inside the shower, letting the steady stream wash all the dirt and sweat from my body and humming quietly to myself. Once I was done I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower stall. I dried my face and opened my eyes to find Alucard standing in the bathroom with his back to me.

"I see you're out," he said.

"I see you're being a _fucking creep again_," I hissed, quickly maneuvering myself back into the shower and pulling the curtain to. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I came to see how big your chest is."

I blinked.

"Number one, how are you going to know if you have your back towards me?" I said. "Number two, what?"

"You've been provided a uniform that you are expected to wear at all times."

"So?"

"It's made for people without breasts."

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Letting the breath out, I spoke again.

"Thank you for telling me, but I… I'll be fine. I'm pretty flat."

"I see," he said. He must have been looking at my silhouette through the shower curtain.

"Now that you've warned me would you mind getting out?" I said, unamused by his comment.

"Of course."

I poked my head around the curtain only to see Alucard phase backwards through the wall, evidently rearranging his atomic makeup so that he could pass through wood and drywall. I rolled my eyes. Why didn't his tendency towards the dramatic surprise me?

I stepped back out of the shower and dried my feet on the mat before toweling off the rest of my body. I wrapped the large towel around myself so that it concealed everything from my chest to my knees, then crossed to the door, passing the mirror as I went. I caught a glimpse of myself and my scars and quickly averted my gaze. When I was at the door I almost turned the knob, but I thought better of it. Instead I pressed my ear to the wood and listened for movement in the other room. I heard nothing, but that didn't mean Alucard wasn't in there. He _was_ a vampire, after all. He could be as quiet as he wanted to be.

I turned the knob and opened the door a crack to peer out at the bedroom room. I saw nothing but an unmade bed and other various pieces of furniture. I looked through the slit by the door's hinges and saw no sign of the vampire or anyone else, so I fully opened the door and stepped through.

True to Alucard's words, a set of tan clothes lay folded on the bed. Not nearly as comfortable as my sweatshirt and jeans, but I would probably be able to move better in them. I crossed to the bed, tucking the top edge of the towel under itself so it would stay up, and grabbed the shirt by the shoulders. I held it up to look at it – long sleeves for the winter, thank god – and a slip of white paper and a wide strip of fabric fluttered to the ground. Cocking a brow, I bent down to pick them up, examining the paper first. It was a note, and if the name at the bottom of the slip was anything to go by, it was from Walter.

_Miss Carter,_

_This will be your uniform for the duration of your employment. A clean one will be provided for you at the end of each day. The bandage is to bind your breasts if need be. I will procure you a proper breast binder by the end of the week._

_Sincerely,_

_Walter C. Dornez_

I sighed and crumped up the note, dropping it onto the nightstand to be dealt with later. I noticed that Walter had also brought me a couple of dinner rolls and placed them on the nightstand. I removed the crumpled paper from the plate – I hadn't looked when I had dropped the paper and placed it beside it. Next I dropped the towel and dressed in my new uniform, making sure to wrap the bandage tightly around my already small chest. Once I was done dressing I sat down on the bed, grabbed the crumpled slip of paper, and concentrated.

Immediately the little wad of paper was levitating over my open palm, creating a sharp tightness in my chest. I concentrated a little harder and the paper went up in flames. Little black wings of smoke and ash fluttered down into my open hand, leaving nothing of the incriminating paper. The tightness released and I exhaled, almost panting with the aftershocks of my effort.

I stood shakily and crossed to the trashcan, sweeping the ash out of my hand and into the plastic liner. I wiped my sweaty palms off on my new pants then went back to the bed. What I really needed was a decent night's sleep, a night that wasn't interrupted by stinging stomach pains or nightmares.

So I laid myself down, covered myself with the covers, and went to sleep.


End file.
